Atracção
by dreamerth3
Summary: Era Exactamente isso que os unia…uma Atracção… [OneShot]


**Atracção **

**Sumário:** Era Exactamente isso que os unia…uma Atracção…

Era óptimo receber a notícia de que ia novamente cantar junto com Ryuichi. Finalmente e após dois anos e meio ele tinha dado noticias. Mas ao mesmo tempo era assustador. Não o facto dele ter medo de cantar pior ou de não chegar ao nível do amigo, mas eram assustadoras as lembranças que lhe vinham à memória…lembranças essas que ele pensava ter esquecido, não que fossem más, mas simplesmente não podiam passar disso... de simples e únicas lembranças…

"Shindou-san, amanhã não te atrases…o avião parte às 21.00 em ponto por isso nada de falhar…" – disse Fujisaki, como sempre preocupado com o bem de todos. Shiuchi que até ao ponto, olhava abstracto para uma revista musical, sorriu e acentiu com a cabeça.

"Bem pessoal, então se não se importam eu vou andando para casa…estou cansado e ainda tenho de fazer a mala para levar." – Disse Shuichi enquanto arrumava as suas coisas e saia do estúdio.

"Fujisaki-kun, Hiro-kun, tomem conta do Shindou-kun, eu não vou nessa viagem, e sei que geralmente o Shindou-kun tem aqueles momentos que ninguém está à espera…vocês entendem né?" – disse Sakano como sempre preocupado com a figura e imagem que a banda poderia transmitir.

"Fica descansado Sakano-san, nós cuidamos do Shuichi…" – disse Hiro rindo-se pois de facto haviam coisas que nunca mudavam…

-----

Shuichi entrou em casa e como habitual cumprimentou Yuki que se encontrava concentrado a escrever mais um dos seus magníficos romances. Anunciou que ia tomar um banho, mas ficou algum tempo a admirar o namorado, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Ele era feliz com Yuki, nunca na sua vida se tinha sentido mais feliz. Então agora que Yuki o tratava de forma diferente, com a gentileza que antes evitara, lhe dava mais do seu amor e carinho…de facto muitas coisas tinham mudado com a sua chegada de Nova York, e ele não podia estar mais feliz com isso. E talvez fosse apenas impressão sua, mas Yuki estava cada vez mais bonito, o sorriso no seu rosto fazia-o mais atraente e com um rosto mais fofo e carinhoso.

"Alguma coisa de errado Shuichi?" – a voz de Yuki interrompeu os seus pensamentos doces.

"Hum? Não! Estava só a ver o quão bonito és…" – disse Shuichi atrapalhado e a rir-se. Yuki sorriu da mesma forma e voltou a olhar para o computador…de facto Shuichi era uma óptima fonte de inspiração… "Bom, vou então tomar o meu banho…" – disse novamente Shuichi deixando a porta e encaminhando-se para a casa de banho, onde ficou fechado durante um bom tempo.

Quando voltou à sala, o jantar já estava pronto, Yuki tinha-o feito. Ainda soube melhor. Na verdade ele estava cansado de mais para cozinhar ou sequer tentar, então calhou bem o facto de Yuki tê-lo feito. Foi uma refeição calma onde reinou um tema de conversa normal. Yuki não poderia acompanhar Shiuchi na sua mini-viagem pois tinha marcado com a Editora do seu próximo Romance, mas prometeu ir levar e busca-lo ao aeroporto.

Abriu a pequena mala e começou a arrumar as suas roupas e alguns objectos pessoais. Numa outra mala, mais pequena ainda, colocou o seu leitor de cd's e alguns cd's que queria ouvir durante a viagem, que não ia ser muito curta.

-----

O dia passou rápido. Durante toda a tarde tinha chovido e ele ficara a observar a chuva cair da enorme janela que o quarto deles tinha. Ia de certo ser uma viagem complicada devido à chuva, mas ele esperava por um tempo melhor em Nova York.

"Boa sorte para o encontro com a Editora…" – disse Shuichi enquanto se despedia de Yuki já no aeroporto.

"Boa sorte para o teu concerto, de certeza que vais superar o Sakuma-san…basta acreditares que consegues Shuichi…" – disse Yuki fazendo crescer uma coragem e ao mesmo tempo um nervoso miudinho inexplicáveis.

_Os Passageiros com Destino a New York devem seguir de imediato para a porta 12, voou 180_

"Obrigado…bom, parece que tenho de ir mesmo…ou o Fujisaki mata-me…ele avisou-me para não me atrasar…" – disse Shuichi dando um ultimo beijo a Yuki e começando a correr para onde o resto da sua banda já o esperavam.

Sentou-se confortável no seu lugar. Felizmente ficou do lado da janela onde poderia encostar a cabeça e admirar a paisagem, que na verdade não era nada de especial…o céu escuro em tons rosados e cheios de nuvens que impediam a vista das estrelas e da lua que estava escondida pelas grossas e gordas nuvens. Deixou-se ficar com os Headphones nos ouvidos e fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia a musica calma…caiu no sono mais tarde…

-----

"Ryu-chan, estás despachado? Temos de os ir receber ao aeroporto e indicar-lhes o hotel onde eles vão ficar… e se eles saíram de lá às 21.00 já devem estar a chegar." – Disse Tohma enquanto olhava para o relógio.

"Estou a ir…já cá estou!" – disse Ryuichi aparecendo na sala com o seu coelhinho.

"Então vamos…"

Desde a volta de Yuki para o Japão que Tohma tinha mudado a sua vida completamente. Ficara a viver em Nova York até meses mais tarde Ryuichi juntar-se a ele, construindo assim uma relação maior do que a amizade profunda que ambos tinham. O jovem cantor tinha feito Tohma esquecer-se dos seus sentimentos amorosos pelo jovem escritor e conquistado assim o seu coração como sempre desejara.

Chegaram ao aeroporto e Ryuichi parecia nervoso. Tentando disfarçar isso com a sua forma acriançada de sempre e a brincar com o seu coelho. Durante o caminho até ao edifício Tohma tinha-lhe contado que logo após o concerto do dia seguinte, que teria de ir ao Japão para tratar dos últimos papeis do seu divórcio e que voltava no dia em que a Bad Luck partia de novo para o Japão.

Mika tinha aceite o divórcio da melhor forma. Sempre soubera que Tohma não podia ser muito mais do que um bom e verdadeiro amigo para ela. O que deixou Tohma satisfeito, não queria confusões com Mika pois ela era especial para ele de alguma forma, então as coisas até tinham corrido da melhor forma.

"Espero que a viagem tenha corrido bem. E sejam bem-vindos." – Disse Tohma assim que se aproximou dos membros da banda.

"Shuichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" – Ryuichi saltou para cima do vocalista da Bad Luck juntamente com o seu peluche e começou com as suas brincadeiras do costume.

Shuichi corou, discreto mas ainda assim vermelho. Aquelas lembranças tinham voltado e deixado o seu sistema nervoso cem por cento activo.

"Sakuma-san, que bom ver-te…já fazia algum tempo…" – disse tentando não olhar directamente para os olhos de Ryuichi.

"Dois anos e meio…" – disse o outro agora com um olhar entre o sério e o acriançado. Mas os seus olhos não deixavam mentir, a felicidade que ele sentia naquele momento. Juntamente com Tohma, Ryuichi mostrou o Hotel onde a banda iria ficar, algo relativamente perto da mansão onde Tohma e Ryuichi moravam.

Após ligar a Yuki, informando-o de que a viagem tinha corrido bem e que já estava finalmente instalado no seu quarto de hotel, deixou-se cair na cama fria e ainda feita. O quarto estava escuro e a noite ainda tinha muito para mostrar. Como tinha dormido durante a viagem, o sono não chegava…chegando apenas aquela lembrança…

Tentou pensar no concerto onde iria cantar juntamente com a Nittle Grasper, já sabia as musicas e até que os ensaios tinham corrido optimamente bem, mas mesmo assim ele continuava preocupado, não só com o momento em que ia cantar mas com o que pudesse acontecer depois…

**--Flashback**—

_Corria desesperado até ao aeroporto. Não queria acreditar que Sakuma Ryuichi tinha lhe deixado uma nota de despedida e nem se tinha despedido pessoalmente. Quando finalmente entrou no edifício olhou para todos os lados à procura do outro cantor, não foi difícil de encontra-lo pois aquela hora da noite o aeroporto estava praticamente vazio. _

"_Sakuma-san!" – gritou correndo na direcção de Ryuichi que se virou e olhou admirado. _

"_Shuichi!" – murmurou, mas sorriu ao ver o amigo. _

"_Depois eu é que sou mau! Tu é que te ias embora sem te despedires, isso não se faz!" – ralhou Shuichi. _

"_Desculpa-me Shuichi, não queria perturbar o teu brilho…" – disse o outro. _

"_O meu brilho não existia se não fosses tu por isso não irias atrapalhar…e sim faze-lo brilhar ainda mais." _

_Ryuichi olhou para Shuichi admirado. Completamente aparvalhado. A informação de que o voou de Ryuichi iria partir em breve soou ao microfone e tanto um como outro, suspiraram._

"_Obrigada Shuichi…e desculpa-me…" _

"_Desculpar?" – Shuichi ficara à nora sem perceber, até sentir os lábios de Ryuichi colarem-se aos seus. Ficou sem reacção. Um simples beijo mas que mexeu com ele de certa forma. Viu-o partir rapidamente para a porta do avião e ainda viu o avião levantar voou. Levou as mãos aos lábios…aquilo fora errado, mas não menos delicioso. _

_Fora a ultima coisa que recebera de Ryuichi…e a ultima vez que o vira…o mesmo servia para o próprio Ryuichi…_

--**End Flashback**—

"Shindou-san, SHINDOU-SAN!" – o berro de Fujisaki fez Shuichi voltar dos seus pensamentos e aperceber-se de onde estava.

"Desculpa Fujisaki, estava distraído…" – disse Shuichi desculpando-se.

"Já é a terceira vez desde que iniciámos o ensaio…eu sei que deves ter problemas, mas peço-te que os esqueças até ao final do concerto…que será daqui a três horas…" – disse ao mesmo tempo que pedia.

"Tudo bem, desculpem, vamos começar mais uma vez…"

-----

Tudo estava cheio. O terreno seguido ao palco ia-se enchendo de pessoas cada vez mais ansiosas. Não tão ansiosas como as duas bandas que iam actuar nessa noite.

"Boa sorte a todos…" – desejou o jovem que iria filmar o concerto no palco, vendo todos a entrarem e a posicionarem-se nos devidos lugares. Ouviram-se gritos de fãs histéricas e ansiosas e fortes aplausos também. Minutos depois a musica começou a tocar e os dois vocalistas começaram a cantar. O nervoso de cada um pareceu desaparecer ao começarem.

Várias vezes fechavam os olhos e permaneciam assim segundos mínimos, talvez para se lembrarem de algo enquanto cantavam, mas era impossível critica alguma aquele maravilhoso concerto. As suas vozes estavam iguais e o ritmo da mesma forma. A paixão de cantar era a mesma e os restantes membros da banda acompanhavam tudo da melhor forma.

Foi tudo maravilhoso do princípio ao fim. As músicas, o som, as fãs, tudo… não poderiam nunca dizer que tinha sido uma desgraça. Por muito pouco os dois vocalistas não ficaram afónicos e o concerto terminou com uma música que ambos tinham criado, sendo esta mais calma e sossegada.

Logo após o sucesso que fora a noite, Tohma despediu-se de todos. Ainda iria para o Japão nessa noite, voltando dois dias depois. Ryuichi e Shuichi foram leva-lo ao aeroporto e voltaram novamente. Depois do concerto cada elemento do grupo tinha seguido um caminho diferente, Hiro fora conhecer melhor e a cidade e Fujisaki voltado para o seu quarto.

"E as coisas lá no Japão, estão a correr bem?"

"Sim, não há assim nada de novo, mas está tudo estável…como deve ficar…"

"Por aqui as coisas também não estão muito diferentes…gosto de estar aqui…é diferente do Japão, mas também é acolhedor." – Explicou Ryuichi.

"Devias de ir lá mais vezes…ou pelo menos escrever de vez em quando…era bom." – Disse Shuichi com um sorriso.

"Desculpa, sou um pouco esquecido, o que não significa que me esqueça de ti…"

Os passos deles levaram-nos ao Hotel onde Shuichi estava hospedado. Claro que Shuichi convidou Ryuichi a subir, pois a conversa estava a ser agradável. Não fora apenas isso a ser agradável, logo após o fecho da porta do quarto de Hotel. Nasceu um silêncio que foi seguidamente interrompido por Ryuichi.

"Perguntei-me várias vezes o que fazer depois da porta se fechar…" – disse aparentando a sua expressão 'não acriançada'.

"Não sei…" – foi a única resposta de Shuichi.

Novamente no silêncio Ryuichi aproximou-se lentamente de Shuichi. Era ligeiramente mais alto, os seus olhares aprofundaram-se e aquele beijo novamente aconteceu. Mas não fora apenas um simples beijo…fora algo diferente do último, algo furioso, desejado mas não apaixonado. Ou talvez um pouco…de uma paixão única e completamente diferente da paixão normal. Era a paixão de uma atracção ao qual eles não tinham escapatória possível…

Aquele beijo intensificou-se cada vez mais e nenhum dos dois parecia parar. Sabiam que era errado, mas isso, eles já não controlavam. Ryuichi de facto era alguém completamente diferente quando aqueles momentos aconteciam, era como se a criança que ele era nunca tivesse existido. Tinha o poder de prender qualquer um com o seu olhar. Uma coisa impossível de se explicar…

As mãos de Ryuichi percorreram o corpo de Shuichi, arrancando-lhe lentamente cada peça de roupa, o mesmo lhe fez Shuichi. Entre respirações ofegantes e passos apressados até à cama de hotel, os dois murmuravam palavras sem nexo. Talvez no fundo tivessem algum, mas era apenas algo que somente ambos poderiam entender. Não sabiam até que ponto iriam naquela noite, mas de certeza que era ao mais altos dos pontos que eles poderiam atingir. No entanto sempre com o facto de que era pecado o que eles estavam a fazer… um pecado delicioso e único...

Fizeram-no vezes e vezes sem conta. Até estarem realmente cansados e não poderem mais. Shuichi passou o resto do tempo, até ao amanhecer, nos braços quentes e acolhedores de Ryuichi. O quarto ainda estava sem iluminação e ao fundo do horizonte, via-se o início do nascer de um novo dia. Os lençóis cobriam-lhes os corpos e algum tempo depois e de uma conversa não muito interessante…ambos caíram no sono.

-----

Tohma telefonou a Ryuichi informando-o de que já estava no aeroporto do Japão e que em breve iria novamente voar para New York. Ryuichi foi levar a Bad Luck ao aeroporto despedindo-se de cada um de uma forma simpática. Saltou para cima de Shuichi da mesma forma como o tinha recebido. Os membros da banda riram-se pois era sempre assim, e eles já nem ligavam às figuras que aqueles dois pudessem fazer, mas ambos sabiam o porque do disfarce da despedida…

"Vai dando Noticias Shuichi…"

"O mesmo te digo eu…não me deixes mais dois anos e meio sem saber nada de ti…Ryuichi…"

Ryuichi vi-os partir e ficou no aeroporto à espera que o avião de Tohma chegasse. Não faltava muito tempo e ele poderia esperar, visto que não tinha ninguém à sua espera. Deixou-se ficar sentado num dos bancos do edifício com a cabeça encostada aos joelhos e com o seu coelho na cabeça. Ficou a pensar no que fizera…a sua vontade era reencontrar Tohma e poder abraça-lo sem tempo definido. E foi isso que fez assim que viu o companheiro chegar perto dele.

"Ryu-chan! Voltei…." – a voz de Tohma era suave, como sempre e o seu sorriso, não falso, era enorme ao reencontrar novamente Ryuichi.

"Tohma!" – foi a única coisa que Ryuichi disse antes de se atirar para uma abraço apertado com Tohma. Um abraço apertado e sentido.

"Ryu-chan? O que se passa? Estás a chorar porquê?"

"Emoção de te ver outra vez…" – disse mentindo. Não sabia o porque de ter começado a chorar mas fê-lo sem vergonha.

"Já não me vou mais embora…anda, vamos para casa…tenho muitas coisas para te contar…"

-----

Quando finalmente se viu com as bagagens na mão, não esperou pelos colegas e desatou a correr para fora. Os seus olhos procuravam Yuki e assim que o achou, começou numa correria enorme até ao namorado.

"Yukii" – disse enquanto o abraçava.

"Shuichi…"

Yuki também o abraçou, e Shuichi sentiu-se bem. Deixou escorrerem algumas lágrimas dos seus olhos, o que deixou o namorado sem perceber o porquê. Era bom abraçar novamente Yuki, era bom finalmente ter voltado…

"Vamos…tenho o carro aqui perto…" – disse Yuki puxando Shuichi pela mão, que o seguiu com um sorriso no rosto.

Chegara a altura de seguirem novamente as vidas para a frente, tinham parado no tempo, mas novamente o relógio voltara a andar…

**

* * *

**

**N/a: **Não é a primeira Fiction de Gravitation que escrevo, mas é a primeira que posto...espero que tenham gostado...eu pessoalmente gostei..

**Nina-chan**


End file.
